A War Between Worlds
by Charlie-Mae I love you
Summary: When children who are both of Moryow and Norvys are called to choose where their loyalties lie, can they ever truly be happy where they are, or will the differences in their blood cause all the old feuds between the worlds to come to light? Co-written by whoshallJudgeAngels
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_This is going to be my last entry. There is too much devastation to even wonder if this war was the right thing to do. Generations will be scarred, and now, with only a glimmer of hope, it falls on me. I'm so sorry to all the people that I've hurt, and I'm sorry that this has happened, because, as we've all realised, the world is not as we believed it, and the world is no longer what I thought it was. This has all happened because of me. Because I couldn't make a decision, I brought hundreds of years of hate and diversity come clashing together. Now you know, I ended the world.  
My last entry,  
Sapphire Trewhella._

**Yay! New idea! Well, here's how it's gonna go down, I write, you read, and maybe review? Thankyou readers! I know this is uber short, but it's the prologue, so yeah, hopefully the first chapter will be longer! ~Ocean-runner  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Ingo, or it's inhabitants, but who can ever truly _own _Ingo? Well, Helen Dunmore can, but that's besides the point. Yeah, as I said, I'm no where near as awesome, so Ingo isn't mine, and neither are Faro, Conor, Sapphire, Elvira... etc.  
**


	2. Disruption

**Chapter One**

**Sapphire**

_Diary Entry One:  
Conor suggested that I write down everything I miss about Ingo, that way, I'll know why it keeps calling me, and the thoughts will be on paper, not in my head, festering.  
Well, what do I miss? I guess I miss the way I could swim for miles without feeling fatigued. I miss the way that you could feel alone, with the sea your only companion. I even miss the assembly hall, where I stood up to Ervys, where I was chosen for the Crossing. I miss the dolphins, and cutting through the water on their backs. I miss the dear whale; even a small part of me misses Elvira. I miss Saldowr, and his groves, but more than that, I miss _Faro.

I shut the notebook I had been given for my birthday and sighed. I did miss Ingo. I knew that I made my decision to stay in the Air, but Norvys doesn't satisfy the salt in my blood, merely quenches the fire in my veins. I think Granny Carne is honestly pleased with our decision, but I knew that Conor would never choose Ingo over Air. I pulled a floorboard up under my bed, and set the notebook in it, taking no chances that someone might find out about Ingo.  
Downstairs, Conor was sat at our table, Rainbow across from him. I rolled my eyes. Conor was smitten with her, but she payed no notice.

"Took you long enough to get changed!" She reprimanded me, standing up, and grabbing my hand to drag me out the door.

I just managed to grab my bag and yell "Bye Conor!" Before I was dragged out the door to a waiting car.

Patrick was inside, following up on a favour he owed his sister. He drove us into , and I was manhandled by my best friend until I relented into the horrors of window shopping. I wasn't a material girl, but shopping is much more fun when you can, well, _shop._ My lack of expertise in such areas made me wary of shopping, much to Rainbow's dismay.

After we'd gotten our fill of being depressed by having no money, and wishes for so many things, we walked on the beach. The sky was blue, but my eyes kept edging towards the ocean. It was rough, very rough, throwing spray onto the sand, where little kids leapt away. I wished they wouldn't. I wished that they would all hurry back up to the town, away from the angry sea.

Xxx

When I got home, I told Conor about it, but he shook his head "Saph, it doesn't matter what's happening in Ingo, we left all that behind, remember?" I did remember, but there was something ominous about it all the same.

"I think we should go see Granny Carne." There was a finality in my voice that Conor couldn't argue with.

Xxx

We were up in the Downs when we heard it, a deep rumbling coming from the bowels of the earth. The stone circle where I'd had my first glimpses of Norvys was shaking, like there was something upsetting them, not like an earthquake. Granny Carne made an appearance, her face lined, and she looked old, tired and old, and so much weaker than I'd ever seen her. She didn't invite us in though, like she had on every other visit we'd had. She motioned for us to follow, I broke the silence.

"Granny Carne, the ocean is – "

"Sapphire! The balance is much too unstable for you to mention things like that here. Wait. We'll go to your cottage; I trust your mother and her boyfriend are out?" Conor and I nodded mutely, not trusting ourselves to speak.

It was only when we reached our cottage, and the door was firmly shut, along with the windows, and the kettle had been put on that Granny Carne spoke.

"There's trouble brewing. Moryow and Norvys are discontented." Well, that much was obvious.

"Why though? Why should they be unhappy? They've lived in peace for this long!" Conor was upset at the thought of the two fighting.

"They're unhappy because neither has gotten their way." Granny Carne's face was grave.

"How do they get their way?" Conor and I spoke together.

"They want all the Mer blood in Ingo, and all the earthen blood in Air." Granny Carne seemed worried.

My heart plummeted.

**SORRY! I know that I write short chapters, but time and ability, along with communicating across the seas get's in the way! Well, I hope you're not too angry :/ ~ Ocean-runner**

**Disclaimer in the Prologue  
**


	3. Genesis

**Hey! whoshallJudgeAngels here. Ocean-runner kindly let me co-write this! [thanks] So I'll be taking over [?] storytime for this chapter XD.  
DISCLAIMER: **_**Ingo**_** = (hopefully) real + awesome + NOT mine. And this is Ocean-runner's story, too...**

Sapphire's POV~

Granny Carne's words echo in my head for a breif instant before I can even think of responding: _"They want all the Mer blood in Ingo, and all the earthen blood in Air"_...

"But- but that's impossible! Anatomically impossible", I stutter. _How can that be? Unless..._ Granny Carne sighs, once again looking so tired and old, as if all of her centuries were catching up with her. _This is putting a strain on her soul_, a voice somewhere inside of me says.

"My girl", she says, "it is not as simple as that. There are other elements that can combine to form genisis of power; the power to make this possible. The fate of Norvys and Moryow lies in the hands of the one who finds this place of origin..."

"But, Granny Carne", Conor interrupts, "what is this power?" Granny Carne holds up her hands for him to be silent. My brain is racing. _What does she mean?_

"Until this is found and put to use, Norvys and Moryow will continue raging against each other, and there will be no peace. The one who finds this power, however, must decide how to use it; the healing of both worlds will then be able to be complete. And to answer your question, Conor, this power lies where the heart of Norvys and the boundaries of Ingo meet."

Suddenly, the door bangs, and Granny Carne is gone.  
_

_The heart of Norvys and the boundaries of Ingo... what the hell does that _mean. I groan, rather annoyed with Granny Carne, despite my worries. The "boundaries of Ingo" are pretty obvious; the edge of the sea. I think. But the heart of Norvys? I get an idea that it must be fire, because that is what I saw in the navel of the Earth, that time in the ring of standing stones with Granny Carne. _My Mer blood held me from walking right in..._ I shudder when I think of it. _That can only happen to someone with all Earth blood... like Rainbow._

But it's that part that doesn't make sense. There can be no saltwater in the fire of Earth, not without quenching it; fire cannot burn in Ingo, either.

_Moryow and Norvys are discontented._

I sigh and click out my lamp light. Perhaps I will be able to think better in the morning.  
_

The next morning, I do not see Conor. Mum tells me he went somewhere; rather ambiguous, I thought. I lounge around, trying my best to compose my thoughts.

_Diary Entry Two:_

_Norvys cannot enter Ingo... yet can Ingo enter Norvys? Well, when the Tide Knot broke- but that wasn't Norvys violated at all... it was the Air; the human part of Earth. _

I break off the line of small, sloppy print and chew the end of my pen in thought... _Faro might know..._ ugh. Don't, Sapphire. Just don't.

But the more I ponder the idea, the more I like it. If we are to help the situation between Earth and the sea, why not get as much help as we can? Not to mention having an excuse to go back to Ingo again... I smile guiltily. _If only life could be so simple... like when I would make sand mermaids on the shore. _

Before I get too carried away in my nostalgia, I hear the front door bang, and voices in the kitchen. I slam my diary shut and go downstairs to investigate. Conor just came in. He signals me to be quiet and continues talking to Mum. I tap my foot impatiently; soon, however, my brother is following me upstairs.

"Saph," he whispers excitedly, "I had an idea of what 'Norvy's heart' might be!" Really?

Conor takes a deep breath. "Remember that time that you said Granny Carne showed you the center of Earth? What was it you saw?" His logic slowly dawns on me. "Fire...", I say slowly, "I saw fire." My brother nods. "Thus... the heart of Norvys is fire," he expounds, as if all of it was his idea (it was...).

"Okay, Plato: what now?", I bite out sarcastically. Conor frowns. "_Find the place where Ingo's boundaries and Norvy's heart meet..."_, he mutters, adding in a louder voice, "Listen, Saph. I've come to the conclusion there's somewhere we have to go... Granny Carne might not like it, and neither do I... but it shouldn't be any trouble for you."

_We're going back to Ingo... it must be saved from the inside..._

_But what about our blood?_

_What will happen if Ingo keeps us there?_

**It's not really for me to say, but please review! (anyways) XD**


	4. Back to Ingo

**SORRY! Don't blame whoshallJudgeAngels, it's my fault, but hopefully this is a nice long one! Hey, if any of you are too angry, just remember, whilst writing this, I passed my blue stripe grading in Tae-Kwon Do, and am halfway to black belt... Doesn't mean I fight well but... Love you guys! xoxo ~ Ocean-runner**

_Diary Entry Three:  
We're going back! Conor is preparing like there's no tomorrow, as if there is anything we could do to prepare for returning to Ingo. We'll need to see Saldowr of course, but more than that, we'll need to see _Faro. _My heart jumps into my mouth when I think of seeing him again, of course, how could it not? He's my best friend, even over Rainbow, but she'll never know that.  
Ingo needs to be saved from the inside, and Earth needs to be saved from the surface, but how do we find the place where Norvys' heart and Ingo's boundaries meet? That's impossible! The only time I've ever seen the two together was at a beach barbecue, but that's just ridiculous, how do you expect to represent Norvys' heart with manmade fire? Tch. Conor's calling, it's time. I'm going back to Ingo._

The diary fits easily into its little compartment under the floor, and I jump off my bed, excited for today. It's a Saturday, and we've told Mum that we might spend the night with some friends in St. Pirans, just in case we aren't back in time. We're never sure how long we'll be gone, and precautions are necessary, after all, we might be spending the night with some friends... Just not the kind she'd expect. Also, Conor says Faro will come when I call for him, because after all, I am his 'Little Sister'. We haven't seen each other in about two and a half years though; I don't even know how old he will be. Oh no. What if Faro's younger than me, I'm just seventeen, how old will he be?

"SAPH!" Conor yells, dragging me out of my reverie.

"Coming!" I call, dragging my trainers on.

I check myself in the mirror before leaving. My hair is auburn in the morning light, and frames my face. It's longer than ever, and falls to beyond my butt. Conor's told me to get it cut, but I just keep it up most days instead, it's easier. I skip down the stairs, unable to contain my excitement and bob around as Conor runs me over the plan.

"We're going to spend as little time as we can in Ingo, you've done so well in the last two and half years, I don't want everything to start all over. I won't let you be dragged down by _any _current."

I nod absently, not even listening. We're going to _Ingo_!

"Saph, do you want to call Faro before we go or after?" My brother asks, "Saph? Sapphire!"

"Mmm, ok, yeah, before." I answer, not really concentrating.

Conor just rolls his eyes, and gives Sadie a hug before opening the door. He barely has time to shut our front door before I've got his hand am dragging him with all my might down the road, before I have to let go of his hand because we're at the lip of the cove.

I climb down, scratching my legs on rocks, and bruising my hands. Not a good day to wear my denim shorts I guess. Conor follows quickly, and soon enough, my trainers are off, tucked above the tide line and my toes dig into the sand. I haven't been here in months, because of my fear that any time I'm within touching distance of the ocean I will hear the voices that drag me from my family. Conor mumbles something unintelligible, and makes a great show of tucking his trainers away. Ever since he went to sixth form, he's been a little more irritable, even when things are completely unrelated to his coursework. Now he's preparing to go to university, and I figure it's better to ignore him.

I'm about to do a cartwheel on the bright sand, leaving my mopey brother behind, when I happen to look at the rocks where I first thought I saw a boy with a wetsuit pulled down to his waist. There he is. I haven't called, and Conor is still behind me. I run.

I'm slightly puffed when I reach the rock, and he still hasn't noticed me. He's mumbling to himself, tracing patterns on his tail.

"Why're you here still? Stupid. Stupid boy." His hair moves as he talks, falling down to his shoulders. I don't dare speak, listening to his voice. "They're not coming back. It's too dangerous. You shouldn't want them to come back." My heart stops whilst listening to these words, and I smile.

He did remember Conor and I. I wonder how long it's been for him since we've been back.

I climb up behind him, and slap my hand over his eyes.

"Guess who!" I squeal, following up with an uncharacteristic giggle. Faro nearly falls off the rock he's sat on, and lets out a little squeal of his own.

"Sapphire?!" He pulls my hand down from his face, and turns to face me, a huge, un-Faro like grin on his face.

He's so different! He seems to have kept to a similar age of me, if not slightly older, but there are lines of worry around his mouth that completely smooth out when he smiles.

"Sapphire! Why are you here?" He asks, frowning.

"Well... There's weird stuff going on." I answer, a hot flush creeping up my neck, counteracting the salt on my tongue.

"You can say that again." Conor says walking up to us, his face bright red.

Even Faro has a faint flush on his cheeks. _Of course he does, he's not pure Mer. _These hot flushes and waves of salt on our breath can only be explained by the war happening inside of us. The unusual anger of the sea and Granny Carne's uneasiness seemed beyond us, outside of our life, but more recently, there have been physical changes. Conor agrees that he feels like he's being torn by two different forces at times, and he's almost constantly flushed. I have equal amounts of salty breath and hot cheeks, and sleep does not come easily.

"Has there been trouble from Norvys?" Faro's frown deepens, and his eyes take on a worried glint.

"Not exactly, though there is a woman who communes with the earth who is worried. And we've had these god-awful reactions to the friction between the two worlds." I say, glancing at the red splotches that have appeared on my hands.

I blush, totally separate from the hot flush, and as a nervous habit, pull my hair up into a bun on the top of my head, absently using the singular hair tie I always keep around my wrist where the watch Dad gave me used to be. I inch towards the water, which is pooling around the rock that Conor, Faro and I are sat on. Faro himself looks very contented on this boulder, but Conor looks nervous and a bit nauseous.

"We've got to find where the heart of Norvys and the boundaries of Ingo meet. It seems like it might be a good idea to try and find out where the boundaries of Ingo are by travelling there." Conor adds, before standing up, preparing to dive. I stand as well, and edge around Conor, allowing Faro to grip Conor's wrist. We dive.

The water allows us through, but pain worse than my first visit to Ingo pulses in an iron band around my lungs, squeezing my solar plexus. I try to let go of Air, but half of me is screaming and tearing from the inside, begging to be back in the Air. Bubbles stream past me as I desperately push the Air out of me and attempt to absorb oxygen from the water around me. My ears pop, and I scream, unable to catch sight of Conor or Faro as I writhe in pain, but eventually I let go of the Air. I feel exhausted, wondering about what has happened to me. I swim feebly, no longer hot, but not wishing to continue this adventure, just wanting to sleep... my eyes close... just for a moment...

**Faro POV**

_NO! _Conor is not receiving enough oxygen from me, but he does better than Sapphire. Whilst Conor seems to experience his usual amount of pain upon entering Ingo, even though he is slightly blue, he does not seem to be ready to pass out. On the other hand, Sapphire does not enter easily, and buckles up in pain. When her face finally relaxes, she is blue, and her eyes begin to close. Conor looks at her as if she is not really there. I grab her hand, and power the three of us through the water, jumping from current to current. If only I can reach the Groves of Aleph, then I know they will be okay. The Groves provide enough oxygen for a hundred humans. I find myself more content than I have been in a long time, despite the manic situation. It seems the small amount of Earth blood in me has been satisfied by my visits to the Air, and I can concentrate on the task at hand. _Sapphire. _And Conor. _But Sapphire. _She _is _my best friend. Of course I care more for her than for her brother, she's my best friend, my 'Little Sister'. She's never had trouble in Ingo before, but after her long, painstaking time away, something has gone wrong. The connection to the Mer she had held onto but never introduced to since birth has somehow weakened, leaving her vulnerable in my home. I'm almost glad that Sapphire isn't conscious to see this, and her brother is only just awake, not really aware of his surroundings. Ingo isn't angry exactly, more uneasy.

"Nearly there. Nearly there." I mutter, more to myself than to Sapphire and Conor as we swim through the entrance to the Groves.

"Saldowr." I grunt, before falling myself.

**Sapphire POV**

Slowly, I come to, my fingertips tingling, and oxygen flowing through me easily. I don't immediately remember my painful entry to this watery world, but when I do, I flinch, and glance around. The Groves. I'm in the Groves of Aleph, but why? What went wrong?

"Faro." I croak, and Conor drifts over to me.

"Where's Faro?" I ask, and my brother's lips press into a thin line.

"He's here, just resting. He dragged us both here, because neither of us could cope with being away from Ingo for so long. It was pretty exhausting. Nothing dangerous, just tiring." He says, and it's obvious to me that once again, not only his, but my life as well, was held in the hands of someone he doesn't always see eye to eye with.

Saldowr comes out of his cave, and I kick my way towards him.

"Thank you so much Saldowr, how is Faro?" I ask, glancing into the old wise eyes of Faro's teacher.

"Faro is well, but I must talk to you and your brother before he comes out of my cave." I nod, and Conor joins us.

"Conor, Sapphire, I must tell you, you have been away for far too long, and it is possible that you have made things worse by coming back during such times of trouble. I have managed to treat you both, but it will take time."

"Sorry, _treat us?_" Conor asks, cautious.

"Yes my son, treat you. Whilst you were on the edge of consciousness, I gave you a draught that your body would have rejected whilst fully aware.

The immediate effects have improved your absorption of oxygen from your surroundings, but you will only be able to travel as you used to in Ingo after about a week. Conor, you cannot leave the Groves unless on the back of a dolphin or with two of the Mer, and Sapphire, you may leave with only one of the Mer, who must escort you home." Saldowr speaks clearly, allowing our minds to make sense of this.

"But why was I – " My throat blocks up, not allowing me to continue, because the idea that I don't belong in Ingo is more painful than entering through the skin of the water.

"You're reaction was merely a physical response to you suppressing your Mer blood. It quite literally represents your human phrase '_use it or lose it'. _You, Conor, had already suppressed your Mer blood as much as you could, and so the change was minor from your original state, but after Sapphire encouraged hers, it caused a drastic change when she suddenly stopped using it. It is not permanent." Saldowr's surety relaxes me, and I notice a flicker out of the corner of my eyes.

"Faro!" I squeal again, and push myself with all my power towards the Mer boy floating there, eyes bright with intelligence.

I grab him, and hug him, pressing my face into his shoulder, almost sobbing with relief. I couldn't lose him, not when I'd only just found him and he'd saved both our lives.

"Little Sister." He sighs, and for some reason, the name spikes through me with a stab of regret, "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I was going to lose you forever when you couldn't attain enough oxygen." His chin rests on my head, and gently, he holds me at arm's length, to look me up and down.  
"It's been such a long time." He whispers, before crushing me to his chest again.

For some reason, I feel like I belong, cradled in his arms. _Get over it! _My mind hisses.

"Saldowr, what's happening to Norvys and Moryow?" My heart thumps uncertainly, scared of the answer. He looks up, and at his pupil.

"It is time you showed her, Faro." He says.

Conor speaks up, "No way! Wherever Saph goes, I go too!"

"Con, your heard what he said, you need two of the Mer." It does make me slightly upset to be leaving my brother, but he'll be safe here, and I'm also unbearably curious about where Faro will take me.

"Come Little Sister." Faro says, and leads me out of the Groves of Aleph.

As soon as we are free of the Groves, he takes my hand, in a much more intimate gesture than the simple clasping of the wrist. We power through the water, Faro leading, but he takes no notice of how glad I am to be back in Ingo, his face serious.

_Faro, what's going on in Ingo? _I question him.

_More than you will see today Little Sister. _He answers, worry evident.

_What are you taking me to see?  
_

_The same reason the Mer are looking for the Genesis. _He mentally sags under the weight of whatever is wrong with his beloved Ingo.  
_We are here Little Sister. _His mind detaches from mine, and I look up. I gasp.

We are by the Bawns, but Limina is nowhere in sight.

**Sooooo. Have I done good? This one's a little bit off the story, but I needed to introduce this idea. I think we should get at least THREE reviews before whoshallJudgeAngels does the next chapter! Also, Let us know if you want there to be a Sapphire/Faro relationship. Your wills are my command! xx ~ Ocean-runner**


End file.
